Smoke against the Sky
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: When the fire dies all that is left is the smoke. Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo centric. Please review.


Punker: My, my , my….its been about two years since I've posted or well, written any fan fictions, I fear I might be a bit rusty. I imagine most people thought I'd died. Luckily no, I just moved and got involved with school and upgraded to making AMV's. OtakuGurl is my main user name I go by (made when I was like 14) if you'd like to see my work. I'm working on a Gintama AMV right now and downloading stuff for it. Enough of my I've returned spiel.

Warnings: Beware, it's going to be angst ridden and sad, and beware of other factors that will come later. I don't know if it's going to be HijkataXOkita yet for it could be seen as brotherly love. Also I claim no ownership to Gintama.

Please enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter One….

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!" yelled Kondo as he entered the dinning hall. The shinsengumi all hollered their good mornings in return to their gorilla commander while Kondo took his seat by Hijikata.

"Oi, pass the Mayonnaise." said Hijikata, tossing an empty bottle of mayonnaise to the side.

"Toshi, don't you think you have enough, its spilling over the side of the bowl" replied Kondo looking green in the face. Hijikata simply stared at his commander, his hand extended waiting for him to hand over the mayonnaise jar.

Reluctantly, Kondo gave Hijikata the jar and gagged as he poured the rest of its contents on what used to be a bowl of fried rice.

Suddenly Hijikata began to cough, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Toshi?" asked Kondo worried.

"Water" gasped Hijikata.

Kondo quickly handed him a glass. He took it and drank it down gratefully.

"Do you still have that cold?"

Hijikata began to eat and shook his head. "Choked on air" he replied mouth full of mayonnaise.

"HAHA, is that so" Kondo didn't believe him for a minute but Hijikata was a grown man and Kondo knew he wasn't going to be able to tell him what to do.

"Where's Sougo?" he asked changing the subject.

Hijikata twitched and began shoving his food into his mouth at a faster pace than before. "He hasn't tried to kill me today" he said between bites. "He must have something big planned".

Kondo laughed. "Sougo doesn't want to kill you Toshi; it's his way of showing affection."

"He's a fucking Sadist!! He doesn't show affection!!" yelled Hijikata slamming his bowl on to the table.

_BOOM_

"SHIT!" said Hijikata as he pushed one of the dinning tables off of him. He turned towards the huge hole in the wall and twitched at the silhouette standing there with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Hijikata-san, your words wound me so deeply, I must punish you for it" said Sougo pointing his rocket at Hijikata.

"Damn it," yelled Hijikata taking his bowl chucking it at him. Mayonnaise splattered on what was left the wall next to Sougo's head.

"Hijikata-sannnn don't run!" said Sougo chasing after him.

Kondo picked up his tea and sat down next to Yamazaki who sat polishing his beloved racket. "Ah, a normal morning in the life of the Shinsengumi, ne Commander?" said Yamazaki inspecting the end of his racket.

"Yes, so Yamazaki…" began Kondo. "I already called the wall repair man, sir" finished Yamazaki polishing another spot.

"Good" said Kondo sipping his tea.

"Just another normal morning" he looked at the sky sipping his tea.

"I think I'd be worried if this didn't happen every morning, it'd be odd" said Yamazaki.

"Indeed" nodded Kondo watching Hijikata and Sougo battle in the yard.

"Indeed, it would" he smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I hate patrolling" said Sougo yawning.

"That's because you're a lazy bastard" said Hijikata lighting up a cigarette.

"You didn't let me finish Hijikata-san" he pointed his finger at Hijikata. "I hate patrolling with you" smirked Sougo.

"Bastard" Hijikata grabbed his cheeks and pulled while Sougo pulled his hair.

They fought yelling obscenities at each other, sailors blushed and mothers covered their children's ears pulling away from the fighting duo.

Then Sougo was released suddenly and Hijikata leaning against the wall coughing, his cigarette fell to the ground from between his lips. Sougo shocked, placed a hand on Hijikata's back rubbing it, trying to help subside the coughing fit which shook though Hijikata's whole body.

When it finally did subside, Hijikata took a few shaky breaths before picking his cigarette up placing it back in his mouth.

"Lighter" he mumbled searching his pockets.

Sougo was confused Hijikata was acting as if nothing had just happened. What had just happened? Sougo knew Hijikata had had a bad cough for a while now, everyone had thought it to be just a cold. Had it just not gone away completely?

Sougo had a small internal war with himself, before giving in to his worry. He went to place his palm on Hijikata's forehead.

"Don't touch me" he growled grabbing Sougo's wrist.

He released him and started walking up the street. "Come on we have more patrolling to do, I don't want to be seen as a lazy ass like you".

Sougo could feel something was wrong but who cares, laughing to himself "Maybe that bastard will die from this cold" Sougo joke to himself running to catch up to Hijikata.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night Hijikata sat in his room with a bottle of sake, looking at the sakura tree in the yard.

"I feel like shit" he thought to himself puffing his cigarette. He coughed lightly into his hand. "This cold just won't go away".

His chest hurt, it hurt to breathe, and he was always feeling tired even when he got a full night sleep.

He poured himself more sake.

"Tomorrow's my day off; I'll just go to the doctor" Hijikata shuddered at this thought. He hated doctors. The only time he would willingly see one was when he couldn't willingly get up and walk away.

He drank the rest of the sake bottle before turning out his light and going to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Knock Knock_

"It's Sougo, may I come in Commander?" Kondo looked up from his paper work to see Sougo standing in his doorway.

"Sougo, come in" smiled Kondo. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sougo sat down and looked to the side without saying anything. Kondo knowing it could take a few minutes for him to speak started his paper work again.

"The repair man did a crappy job on the wall."

"I told him it didn't matter, there will be a new hole there tomorrow" replied Kondo.

"Not in the same place."

"Why is that?"

Sougo pulled a rope from behind his back. "Hijikata-san won't make it to the dinning room; I'm tying him up and leaving him in his room all day tomorrow".

Kondo smiled softly. "I'm worried to you know, but we can't help him unless he wants to help himself first."

"Order him to sleep then, you know who doesn't care about his body" mumbled Sougo.

Kondo placed his hand on Sougo's shoulder; "Okita" Sougo looked up. "It's Toshi; he'll be fine you just have to trust him."

Sougo nodded. "Can I still tie him up?"

Kondo laughed. "Go to sleep Sougo!" He said returning to his paper work. Sougo closed the door behind him.

"Thank you Kondo-san" he turned and started walking back to his room.

Kondo placed his head in his hands. "Toshi…"

Sougo walked by Hijikata's room and heard him coughing; he walked to the kitchen and brought some water to his room. Sougo stood outside the door, but his pride wouldn't let him go in. He set the water outside the door and walked to his room.

Please Review they motivate me to update faster!

Punker


End file.
